Once upon a Galaxy
by Renegadeangel1923
Summary: Never did anyone think that the Ancients had visited other Galaxies. Until a StarGate turned up in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. And now Jaina encounters someone who will make her question her beliefs and show her a whole new galaxy.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Stargate Atlantis. (Though I wish) **

(But I am only do this as just an experiment of writing. So please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome.)

**Prologue:**

_The wind had carried a vast array of changes in the past couple of months. Some of the changes were for the better and others for the worst. But, the one thing that either of us wouldn't have expected or thought of was that this wind in particular wasn't finished._

_This wind of destiny wasn't nearly finished running through its course._

_For it was only now that this poison had begun to course throughout our veins. While one of us had been feeling its effects since being bitten the others had been stirring, just waiting for its opportune moment to deliver the death blow._

_Internal battles that seemed more like never ending wars were being waged._

_One against self._

_Self-doubt. Self-insecurities._

_While the other waged battles against the past._

_Past events and truly finding the strength for true forgiveness._

_Meanwhile the snake, from which the poison first steamed from, was coiled in a ball, anticipating and awaiting for the right moment to strike again._


	2. Chapter 1

(Please note that Jaina Solo will be as Canon as possible to the books with a little bit of change to her. And if I get anything wrong on the show Stargate: Atlantis, please let me know. )

**Chapter 1; Strange Discovery**

Every muscle ached, as Jaina pushed the rubble away from the door. Two whole standard hours had passed since she had started the search in the lower levels. R2 had come with her as help, because Threepio would not stop babbling on about dirt getting into every crack and crevice of his body. Sighing softly, she wiped the back of her hand on her forehead and glanced at R2, who warbled and whistled keenly. But she just smiled and moved back to what she was doing. Sure she could have used the Force. But today, she didn't want this section of the hallway to cave in if she moved the wrong piece of duracrete .

_Why did I volunteer in the first place?_ Jaina wondered to herself as she heaved a sigh. Of course it could have been due to the fact that she needed to be out of the infirmary and able to do something, anything to occupy her already frayed nerves and mind. The almost non-existent bond that she had with her brother had been severed when she had killed him. But now it seemed to have repaired itself. But she had yet to hear from her brother and she figured that he was still mad at her for what she had done. Or the Force was keeping them from communicating. Either way, the silence was a good punishment for what she had done.

Finally the last piece of rubble was shifted out of the way and she came face to face with a door that had been lodged shut. Closing her eyes, she reached out through the Force and heard the first telltale signs of the door creaking, before she opened her eyes to see that it had slid open to reveal a dimly lit room. Stepping inside after a moment, she waited for R2 to come in, while she glanced around. The lights still worked, but she figured that they were on emergency power. So she would leave the whole rewiring up to R2. Whistles and beeps soon filled the room, as she glanced at R2.

"R2, try to figure out how to reroute some of the power from the main part of the temple, down to here, we need light."

Without another word, Jaina left the little droid to do what was needed as she moved further into the room. It was by far larger than the first two rooms, and she figured that it was some kind of lab, or something else. But what caught her attention was the large circle that stood in the middle of the room. Whatever it was, she could discern strange symbols that were situated around the outer edge. But the language was not something she had ever seen before. Stepping closer, she reached out and touched the first symbol, her fingers tracing it in curiosity. Something told her in that moment that this was here before she was even born. And maybe it belonged there when the first Jedi Order had been set up.

Sighing softly, she lowered her hand and turned to go back, when she took notice of what she figured was some kind of computer sitting off to the side further away from the large circle. Moving towards it, she took the same chance to study it. Noticing the same symbols and for a moment she began to wonder. Her thoughts were interrupted by R2's beeping, sighing softly, she shook her head and turned to find the little droid had managed to turn on the lights.

Now was the time to report back to her Uncle Luke on what she had found. But she almost did not want to leave the room. Whatever she had found had caught her interest and like always she wanted to study it further. But that would have to wait until her Uncle gave her the go-ahead to continue her searching. Without another thought, she moved towards the door and out into the hall, with R2 trailing behind. One last glance at her discovery, she headed back down the hall towards the turbo lifts and to the main levels of the temple to speak with her Uncle.


End file.
